Eternal Winter
by UberKawaiiUlquiPencil
Summary: Grimmjow And Ace my own character Are Orphans And Barely Making A Living. One Day A Stranger Delivers A Harrowing Message And Grimmjow Has To Make A Choice?


Grimmjow's POV

It was cold, again but hey, it was every night. I thought I'd be used to it by now. Ace scampered down from a ritzy apartment building ladder with a blanket and something else in a grocery bag. Gotta love Ace, he's the best thief, no one's caught him. He smiled, holding the thick blanket out triumphantly.

"A down comforter."

"What's in the bag?"

"Food, toothpaste, shampoo, some jewels, water bottles and deodorant. You know, the nessicities." He smiled. I kissed my little brothers forehead gently.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd be in prison without me." He laughed. Ah, touché. We walked back to our "house" in the shadows, watching the snow being to fall. We knew this town like the back of our hands; we've walked the shadows ten thousand times and memorized every face and every voice. It's what you have to do when you don't have parents, you adapt, survive. Most of all, you protect what you have left, which in my case, is Ace. He was only fifteen and I am seventeen. We lost our parents when we were eight and six. Could be worse though, I could have been an only child, well, technically I am. My birth parents never had any other kid besides me but I found Ace one day and we became the closes thing to brothers I had ever know. We slipped into the abandoned building and laid the blanket down.

"Tomorrow we should go sell her belongings." Ace mentioned, putting the bag in a cabinet left in the building. The building was an old mill of sorts, there was a lot of lumber and tools but Hell if we knew what they specialized in. In some of the cabinets, thousands of books Ace found, bought with the little money we make, or stole sat up there. Its how I learned to read better and speak with eloquence, I learned that word from a book. He had everything from William Shakespeare to that book Where the Sidewalk Ends. Ace spent all his time stealing or reading. I spent all my time fighting and trying to figure out how to feed us. It wasn't a glamorous life but hey, we don't got no rules.

"To who though? I'm pretty sure that everyone knows we stole it."

"That one man will buy anything, Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke was an annoying perverted shop owner; he always bought the stuff we managed to swipe. It was nice but it didn't exactly pay the bills.

"True.

" Right as I lowered my guard, the door shook. Ace backed up and I gripped Pantera, the sword my father gave to me right before he died. My father's name was Sosuke Aizen. (A/N: Just roll with it, it's a good story.) The door finally busted open and I heard Ace squeak. I knew he hated blood and violence but no one, not even God, was taking Ace from me. A tall man with green eyes, pale like paper skin and green eyes. He was scary, he was like oozing strength.

"Ace," I snarled under my breath. "Get out of here, now." He whimpered.

"No, I'll stay. I'll never leave you." He whined.

"I actually need to speak with the both of you, I'd like no bloodshed, if that is possible." He said, sitting down on one of the crates we used as storage.

I didn't take my hands off Pantera. "What did you need to talk to us about?" He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out something of my father's that I haven't seen since the fire.

"This." He said, showing me my father's hougyoku.

Ulquiorra POV

"By the look on your face," I began "I assume you've seen this before." He nodded with the strangest look painted on his face.

"That's my father's, where did you get that?" he snarled at me.

"Your father gave it to me. He and I were colleagues but our history is beside the point, he instructed me to give this to you as soon as I found you." I spoke, swirling it in-between my fingers.

"What the Hell does it even do and how do I know I can trust you?" He snarled. I honestly wasn't the best person but at least I was being genuine this time.

"The hougyoku is a way to obtain power and you can trust me by…" I said, cutting off to find the video from Aizen. "This video." He motioned me to follow him and we walked into an office where they had rigged the TV to play videos. I pushed it in and the VCR took it away and began to play the static-y video. Aizen appeared on the screen and tears formed in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Grimmjow, if you're watching this, then the inevitable has caught me." Grimmjow sobbed similar to a hiccup and covered his mouth. "I need you to do something for me. Do you remember that place I told you of as a child?" They both said Hueco Mundo at the same time. "I need you to take my place as King there. Ulquiorra Schiffer, who delivered this message to you, has been but the throne must be passed father to son. Oh, and make sure to bring Ace. I made him just for you." Ace's eyes widened. His hands reached up and touched the feline ears protruding from his head.

"Ace is a person! What the fuck, dad?!" he screamed and threw the TV.

"Rage is not going to help you as the King. Only fear and intelligence will _my liege._" I was disgusted that this piece of trash was the heir to the throne. Nnorita would have done better than this fool but I knew better to openly insult Aizen-sama's son. He was holding Ace in his arms.

"Ace, I don't care whatever my Dad said. You're just as human as I am." I chuckled at that. "What's so fucking funny?" he snarled.

"You honestly think you are a human? Have you ever noticed you exude something odd, a sort of invisible pressure when angered?" I asked.

He looked scared. "How...Do you know all this?" he said, backing up with Ace. I unsheathed my sword and let my powers fluxuate. They instantly froze. "I am one of you, we are known as Vasto Lordes, well if you'd like to get specific, we are Espadas. You were deemed the sexta Espada at birth but now you have no number since you are the King." I explained.

"If I am King, where is my kingdom?" he asked. Smart boy, too much like Aizen. I opened a Gargantua directly into Las Noches and made a motion for them to enter. He grabbed Pantera and walked in with Ace still in his arms. Goodbye, trash heap.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is Chapter One Of The Series Called Eternal Winter: My Declaration. I want some ideas for the next chapter. I really think I did good with this chapter but I'm open to your thoughts. Please review or anything and if you'd like to submit an idea, please feel free to do so.


End file.
